


Footnote

by georgiesmith



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt: history</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footnote

When the history of the twentieth century is written my partner and I won’t even be a footnote even though together we’ve saved the world more than once. Make no mistake; we aren’t in it for the recognition. There’s more at stake than our own egos and we have never lost sight of that no matter how it might appear to the casual observer. We’re not martyrs, we’re not saints – we’re simply two men who chose the same path and even though at the beginning we were worlds apart in geography and ideology we came together for the greater good.


End file.
